<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ядовито-кислотное by lemoshima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051717">ядовито-кислотное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoshima/pseuds/lemoshima'>lemoshima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/F, Pre-Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoshima/pseuds/lemoshima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>хиёко сайонджи не имеет сердца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ядовито-кислотное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>решила закинуть старенькую штуку на ао3.</p><p>текст на фб - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9378443</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хиёко Сайонджи много чего имеет при себе: зеленые бантики для волос с котятами, любимое оранжевое кимоно с цветочным узором, пачку желейных мишек с фруктовым вкусом и отвратительный характер. </p><p>Хиёко Сайонджи, к огромному сожалению, не имеет сердца — так все вокруг ей говорят. </p><p>Хиёко в ответ на такие заявления только хихикает и улыбается так ядовито, что захлебнуться можно. Если «иметь сердце» значит сочувствовать каждому попавшемуся страдальцу и волноваться о чувствах других больше, чем о своих, то да, Хиёко Сайонджи бесспорно не имеет сердца. He то чтобы это как-то мешало жить — она только и рада плеваться ядовитыми оскорблениями. </p><p>(ведь это самый простой вариант)</p><p>Махиру Коизуми много чего имеет при себе: дорогой фотоаппарат в чехле, самые любимые снимки в кармане, клетчатый галстук, умение успокоить кого угодно и улыбку столь яркую, что у Хиёко голова кружится. Хиёко плачет ядовитыми слезами, Махиру вытирает её щеки и даже не чувствует, как кислота разъедает ей ладони. Или же все-таки чувствует, но виду не подает? Хиёко не знает, какой вариант правильный, Хиёко совсем ничего о Махиру не знает, пока она не садится рядом с ней на кровать и не рассказывает о себе всё-всё-всё, вплоть до нелепых детских историй и любимых вкусов мороженого. Хиёко увлеченно слушает, жуя сладких до ужаса желейных мишек с лимонным вкусом и высматривая в Махиру самые мелкие детали — блики в глазах, складки на рубашке, аккуратно подстриженные ногти. Плеваться ядом отчего-то не хочется — Махиру вообще ранить не хочется, хочется только лежать у неё на коленях и, закрыв глаза, слушать ее голос. </p><p>Хиёко думает, Махиру не такая, как все они. Поэтому она слушается, когда Махиру просит её быть чуть добрее к людям вокруг. Не то чтобы этот вариант был самым простым — просто когда яд Хиёко выбирается наружу, Махиру расстраивается; когда Махиру расстраивается, яркая улыбка исчезает с eе лица; Хиёко это не нравится, очень-очень не нравится, Хиёко без этой улыбки чувствует пустоту, такую же, как когда заканчиваются желейные мишки в кармане, но в тысячу раз сильнее. Поэтому она слушается, и заставляет яд отступить. </p><p>Поэтому она слушается, и остается хорошей девочкой. До того момента, когда находит тело Махиру в луже её собственной крови.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>